meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 033e
6:43:39 PM Valerian: It's a massive library, with reading nooks all over and several stories of bookshelves and a ladder-stairwell with a safety rail to prevent sudden horrible deaths. Not that it seems to have mattered--there's a ghost wandering around sadly with a neck that clearly isn't meant to be at that angle. It's a short, fat orc and it looks depressed. 6:47:30 PM Wynn: Wynn steps out of the training room and pokes her head into the library to see if anyone's in there. 6:47:43 PM | Edited 6:47:52 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari is halfway up a library bookshelf ladder, scanning the shelves for tomes on airships 6:47:45 PM Iskandar: Iskandar is sitting in the library, reading a book about plaster. 6:47:48 PM Nilani: Nilani mostly ignores the orc unless it comes close or seems like it wants to interact, and is sitting in a comfy-looking chair near the back of the room, reading from a large tome propped up on her knees. 6:48:56 PM Wynn: Wynn enters, her shield strapped to her right arm, a book and some writing implements in her left. 6:49:19 PM Kali: The ghost wanders by, and then vanishes at the foot of the ladder. 6:50:13 PM Wynn: ....Aziz, right? Would you happen to have some time to answer some questions? 6:50:18 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I uhm, sure 6:50:30 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari waits until the ghost finishes disappearing before clambering down to the ground 6:51:08 PM Wynn: Wynn gestures to a table and some chairs, setting the book and pens down. 6:51:39 PM Kali: A pretty blonde elven woman wearing about four long drapey pieces of gauze and lots of jewelry--including about a dozen clanky bracelets--wanders into the room, carrying an armful of books. (It's Bellami.) She stops when she sees the lot of you. 6:52:12 PM Wynn: Wynn glances over at her and smiles slightly. "Evening, Mother." 6:52:18 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles and waves at Bellami. 6:52:27 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari stops midstep. "...Mother?" 6:52:33 PM Iskandar: Iskandar is far too busy reading about about frescoes. 6:52:39 PM Kali: Bellami: It's my title. 6:52:42 PM Wynn: Mother Bellami. Priestess of Cyrene. 6:52:58 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Ah, I see. I was... confused for a moment. 6:53:23 PM Kali: Bellami curtsies deeply to Aziz. 6:53:54 PM | Edited 6:54:49 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari returns the gesture with a bow honed by years of sales to courtesans 6:54:06 PM Wynn: Wynn removes her shield and sets it up against her chair before sitting. 6:54:09 PM Nilani: Nilani shuts the book, saving her place with a smaller book, and finds a spot closer to where everyone seems to be sitting. 6:55:39 PM Wynn: I'd like to ask you about everything you know about the dwarf while it is still fresh in your mind. Anything at all you remember. 6:55:39 PM Nilani: Nilani resumes reading. Anyone nearby can see she isn't reading from the large book, itself, but looking rapidly between it and the smaller book. 6:55:59 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I uhm... sure. 6:56:15 PM Aziz al-Awlari: He arrived approximately a minute after myself and... Berin? I think that's his name? Did. 6:56:17 PM Wynn: Wynn opens the book and readies a pen. 6:56:34 PM Wynn: You're *sure* he was in a pod? 6:56:39 PM Kali: Bellami ducks away into one of the rows of shelves. 6:56:43 PM Aziz al-Awlari: He was asleep when his capsule opened. When I attempted to rouse him, he was startled and threatened us with a shortsword. 6:56:57 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Yes. His capsule opened in front of us. 6:57:09 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little. "Ok." 6:57:42 PM Aziz al-Awlari: He was the one that suggested we take the left path out of our capsule row, which led us to the ship itself. I'm unsure if that's something to be suspicious of, but it's worth noting. 6:58:20 PM Aziz al-Awlari: He was... just as suspicious as we were of the fact that Nation is constructed of organic calcium carbonate deposi--- coral, sorry. 6:58:36 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Also he had no beard, which was weird. 6:58:39 PM Wynn: He didn't seem to have any knowledge about Nation, then? 6:59:04 PM Aziz al-Awlari: He didn't broadcast it, if he had any. 6:59:57 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns in thought for a moment. 7:00:58 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari takes advantage of the gap in questions to glance over at Nilani. "What're you reading?" 7:02:23 PM Nilani: The account of one of the old dwarven fortresses. I believe it's called Rashinod Okbodgeshud, If I read the title right. 7:02:54 PM Wynn: Wynn stands and starts putting her shield back on her right arm. "I'd like to go check something. If you'd like, I can point out some of the places on the ship along the way. We can do the tour later, if you'd prefer to stay, though." 7:03:25 PM Kali: Tarak wanders in next, looking around cautiously.He's got a donut in one hand and what looks like a stein in the other. (Also, he's a large, fairly muscular-looking middle aged blond guy dressed in nice clothes, in shades of dark brown and green.) 7:03:34 PM Kali: Tarak: Tour? We got more newbs? Please say none of 'em's me. 7:03:44 PM Wynn: They aren't. 7:03:49 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles and waves at Tarak. 7:04:03 PM Wynn: Wynn gestures with her head. "Mother Bellami went that way." 7:04:21 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Hm... the library isn't telling me much, anyway. I'll go for a walk. 7:05:12 PM Iskandar: That we know of. 7:05:46 PM Kali: Tarak: Good. Two of me's enough. 7:06:31 PM Kali: Tarak: ... as long as my sister *isn't* here. 7:06:54 PM Wynn: Haven't seen her since after the... fight. 7:07:24 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari is confused 7:07:29 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Where did you want to check, Wynn? 7:07:57 PM | Edited 7:23:58 PM Wynn: I wanted to go count the pods. There should be... 25 open if Hack really was in one. 7:08:00 PM Kali: Tarak: She's in a good mood. Never a good thing. 7:08:08 PM Wynn: ...Allys is? 7:08:19 PM Kali: Tarak: Yeah. 7:08:34 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Sure, I'll go with you. 7:09:11 PM Kali: Tarak takes a swig from the flask. "Tarak by the way." He raises the flask to Aziz and takes a second swig. 7:09:16 PM Wynn: I'm going to go show him the crew deck and get a room assigned. We'll be back in a few minutes, if you'll excuse us. 7:09:46 PM Kali: Tarak: Right. Have fun. 7:10:11 PM Wynn: Wynn leaves the book on the table and walks out to the hall. 7:10:55 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari follows close behind 7:11:19 PM Nilani: Nilani leaves her book behind and follows. 7:12:11 PM Kali: Iskandar is left with Tarak! Who eyes him. 7:12:39 PM Iskandar: I wonder why? 7:12:52 PM Kali: Tarak: Why what? 7:13:29 PM Iskandar: She's in a good mood. 7:13:58 PM Kali: Tarak: If I didn't know better, I'd think she beat the hell outta somebody. 7:14:14 PM Iskandar: Is that what usually puts her in a good mood? 7:14:50 PM Iskandar: Hmm. I could be really good at frescoes. 7:15:07 PM Kali: Tarak: Used to. Frescoes? 7:15:36 PM Iskandar: Iskandar is still reading a book about plaster for some reason. "They make it sound really easy in here." 7:15:52 PM Kali: Tarak: Everything sounds easy in books. 7:16:29 PM Kali: Tarak: ...also, the book's called "Frescoes Made Easy." 7:18:07 PM Kali: Tarak: Can't blame a thing fer doin' what it says. 7:18:39 PM Iskandar: I wasn't blaming the book. How's your clone? 7:19:19 PM Kali: Tarak: No idea. We mostly avoid each other. He spends a lotta time in the practice room bashing things. 7:19:26 PM Iskandar: Hmmm. 7:20:21 PM Kali: Tarak: I bash things in my own room. Saves time. 7:20:45 PM Iskandar: He's probably evil. Elder Sister tends not to do things like that without horrible ironic consequences. 7:21:17 PM Kali: Tarak: Yeah, I thought so too. ... probably worse if he's not, though, so I'm thinkin' not. 7:22:34 PM Iskandar: How would it be worse? 7:24:38 PM Kali: Tarak: Means we have to live with him. Neither of us is altogether comfortable with that and boy-howdy, does it burn Allys's ass. 7:26:26 PM Iskandar: Hmmm. 7:27:21 PM Iskandar: Or it's both and he turns into a ravening hell-beast once everyone has accepted everything he represents and is comfortable with him. 7:27:50 PM Kali: Tarak: ... don't think there's ever gonna be any bein' comfortable with a copy of yourself. 7:29:00 PM Iskandar: Once he's evolved enough to be his own person rather than 'younger you'. Maybe he'll grow a beard. Or get his face changed magically. 7:29:31 PM Kali: Tarak: If he gets a beard we'll *know* he's bad. 7:30:24 PM Iskandar: Muttonchops. 7:31:15 PM Kali: Tarak: Looks stupid on me. 7:31:39 PM Iskandar: But does it look stupid on *him*, is the question. Wait. Have you tried? 7:32:36 PM Kali: Tarak: Sure. 7:32:51 PM Kali: Tarak: Haven't you? 7:34:01 PM Iskandar: I look good as it is. Why would I try something different? 7:36:36 PM Kali: Tarak shrugs. "Some people like change." 7:36:41 PM Kali: He takes another swig. 7:38:12 PM Kali: Bellami steps out from between two shelves. "Not everyone." 7:39:01 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at her, and back at Tarak. "Don't mess with success." 7:43:05 PM Kali: Bellami: Success can be fleeting. 7:43:18 PM Kali: Tarak: More riddles, huh? 7:43:44 PM Iskandar: I thought we were just quoting advertising slogans at this point. 7:45:35 PM Kali: Bellami stiffens up a little bit. "If you will excuse me." She curtseys and slips away. 7:46:36 PM Iskandar: Iskandar raises an eyebrow. "Something I said? Does she hate slogans?" 7:48:09 PM Kali: Tarak: ... she's prickly, is all. Prideful. 7:48:50 PM Kali: Tarak: She's been avoidin' everybody else since she had a bit of a come-down. 7:50:12 PM Iskandar: Why? 7:51:28 PM Kali: Tarak: Felt like a commoner, I guess. She's kind of a.... princess, you might say? Back home. 7:52:28 PM Iskandar: Hmm. Well, she shouldn't feel that way. I'm still a dragon, after all, no matter what shape I'm stuck in. 7:52:43 PM Kali: Tarak: Cheers to that. 7:53:00 PM Kali: Tarak lifts the flask to Iskandar. 7:54:17 PM Iskandar: Iskandar sniffs at it. "What's in it? Alcohol tastes awful." 7:56:01 PM Kali: Tarak: Mulled wine. Takes more of it to get the desired effect but it smells better. 7:56:35 PM Iskandar: No thanks. 7:56:49 PM Iskandar: I don't like alcohol. 7:57:26 PM Kali: Tarak: Hate it, myself. 7:57:30 PM Kali: He takes another swig. 7:59:35 PM Iskandar: But if you don't drink it, you get sick. There was a guy on my crew with the same issue. 8:00:41 PM Kali: Tarak: Ye-ep. That's about the size of it. Decreasin' it bit by bit. 8:02:08 PM Iskandar: How's it going? 8:03:20 PM Kali: Tarak shrugs. "No problems yet." 8:05:20 PM Kali: Allys stomps in, looking *furious.* 8:05:29 PM Kali: Tarak: ... spoke too soon. 8:05:33 PM Kali: He takes another swig. 8:06:57 PM Iskandar: Iskandar raises an eyebrow at her. 8:07:24 PM Kali: Allys doesn't even look at him. "What, exactly, is that woman doing in your room?" 8:07:33 PM Wynn: Wynn enters and walks over to the table where her book is sitting.... and stops suddenly. 8:07:37 PM Kali: Tarak: ... see, this is why I don't tell you things. 8:08:10 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari finds a quiet corner and starts etching something complex and clearly arcane onto a clean piece of parchment. 8:08:29 PM Iskandar: Iskandar is glad he's an only hatchling. 8:08:44 PM Nilani: Nilani walks in and goes back to reading. She smiles warmly at Allys, and also waves at her. 8:09:09 PM Wynn: Wynn walks to her book and opens it, counting names. 8:09:24 PM Kali: Allys: Tell me you didn't. 8:09:31 PM Kali: Tarak shrugs. "Okay, I didn't." 8:09:46 PM Kali: Allys: You *know* what I mean! 8:11:09 PM Kali: Tarak: ...maybe we should talk about this somewhere else. 8:11:26 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her shield off, setting it against the chair. 8:12:22 PM Wynn: Wynn glances up at the siblings, a little worried. 8:12:29 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari finishes his diagram, puts it away, and shifts to sit next to Nilani. "Why dwarf literature, of all things?" 8:12:31 PM Kali: Tarak: ... what's wrong? 8:12:43 PM Kali: Allys: You're *soft* that's what's wrong. In the head, apparently! 8:12:50 PM Kali: Tarak: No, I meant with *her*. 8:12:59 PM Kali: Tarak points at Wynn. His finger wobbles a bit. 8:13:27 PM Wynn: ...just, uh... didn't want anyone to do anything they'd regret is all. 8:13:36 PM Wynn: ...and there might be an issue with the pod count. 8:13:49 PM Wynn: Wynn starts murmuring under her breath and counting on her fingers. 8:14:01 PM Nilani: I'm trying to learn dwarven, and I thought translating something would be a better way to do it than simply memorizing words. 8:14:48 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Do you need a hand? I learned dwarven years ago in mercantile school... 8:14:54 PM Wynn: Me, Janis, Kalor, Kestrel, Larry, Nilani, Graaver, Lira, Raven, vampire, vampire's victim, Jhett, Flamey, Gnarmak, drider, Bellami, Holly, Valerian, Murk, Quintilian, Iskandar, Ven, Aziz, Berin, Hack. That's... 25. 8:15:01 PM Wynn: There's only 23 pods open. 8:15:10 PM Kali: Tarak: What kind of... what? 8:15:20 PM Nilani: Any help would be much appreciated. 8:15:43 PM Wynn: Nation? Are you available? 8:15:50 PM Kali: Tarak: ... more'n'one of 'em must've come from a single pod. Maybe the vampire and his victim? 8:16:02 PM Kali: Tarak: If the spell caught 'em in the act of feeding... 8:16:10 PM Iskandar: Nation: What do you need? 8:16:12 PM Kali: Allys frowns. 8:16:19 PM Wynn: No, we counted when the vampire came on. 8:16:39 PM Wynn: I was wondering if I might discuss the current crew with you. 8:17:13 PM Wynn: If someone goes off ship, you said they come back to the pods. Is it immediate? Like someone might have been brought back up and their pod re-sealed? 8:17:42 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I think he means, the vampire and the vampire's spawn probably counted as one being. If caught during feeding, when the spawn was "dead", for purposes of a teleportation spell, the corpse would count as a possession. ...at least, with normal teleportation spells. 8:17:47 PM Wynn: I haven't seen some of the crew in some time. They might have left. 8:17:54 PM Iskandar: Nation: It's happened a dozen or so time over the years. 8:18:08 PM Wynn: ....I know what he meant. But we counted and there were the right number of pods after the vampire and his victim were found. 8:18:50 PM Iskandar: Nation: There's no standard length of time before they're snatched back up. And they always show up in the same pod they came out of originally. 8:19:08 PM Wynn: I don't suppose you know how many people are on the ship now? 8:20:00 PM Kali: Tarak: ... maybe one of 'em tried to leave. 8:20:21 PM Kali: Allys jabs Tarak in the shoulder. "I'm not going to forget our conversation." 8:20:27 PM Wynn: ...there should be.... 27. Including the hitch-hikers. 8:20:40 PM Iskandar: Nation: In general or at the moment? It's hard for me to get an accurate count, because I don't have any eyes in the Forest. 8:20:55 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 8:21:01 PM Kali: Tarak: Ow. 8:22:32 PM Wynn: And you don't know if you've left anyone behind during the jumps? 8:23:31 PM Iskandar: Nation: I'm not omniscient. I have no way of knowing. 8:23:38 PM Wynn: Right. 8:24:17 PM Wynn: ...well, has anyone seen... Kestrel, Larry, Graaver, Lira, Raven, Jhett, Holly, or Murk lately? I haven't seen any of them much. 8:25:27 PM Wynn: ...but I'm in the training room a lot, so I might just be missing them. 8:26:48 PM Kali: Tarak: Saw the quiet girl in the rafters not that long ago. Boyfriend too. 8:27:20 PM Aziz al-Awlari: How many tubes exist, counting closed and unclosed? 8:27:30 PM Nilani: ...Holly glomped me while I was walking in the halls a couple days ago. 8:27:52 PM Wynn: I haven't counted the closed ones. 8:29:00 PM Kali: Allys: I've seen Raven in the woods. And Murk. 8:29:05 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Nation once stated that the most he's ever seen in a wave was a hundred and fifty. If there are not at least that many tubes, then obviously the tubes are going to reseal and unseal again. 8:29:06 PM Iskandar: Wait. I met a fellow called Day the other... day. Showed him around. 8:29:28 PM Wynn: .............there's someone new? 8:29:32 PM Wynn: That I don't know about? 8:29:46 PM Iskandar: Yes? 8:30:33 PM Iskandar: Don't worry, I relayed all the 'don't prey on your own' stuff you like. 8:30:46 PM Wynn: Wynn raises both of her arms quickly to her head in exasperation before quickly lowering the left with a slight face. 8:30:51 PM Nilani: Did they seem like an amiable chap? 8:31:04 PM Wynn: Dammit. How am I supposed to keep an accurate count if nobody tells me what's going on? 8:31:23 PM Kali: Tarak: ... seems like we got a few too many people on board. 8:31:37 PM Wynn: And now the count is off by three. Or more! 8:32:12 PM Wynn: When was this? 8:33:14 PM Iskandar: Yesterday. Before the other new guys showed up. 8:33:16 PM Kali: Allys: I've seen... Lira in the library this morning. 8:33:45 PM Iskandar: Hey, I didn't pitch a fit when nobody told me about this guy. 8:33:50 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods at Aziz. 8:33:58 PM Iskandar: Nice to meet you, by the way. I'm Iskandar. 8:34:01 PM Wynn: *You* aren't keeping a log. 8:34:05 PM Kali: Tarak: Graaver's on a weird schedule. Damn near walked in on Larry in the bathroom. 8:34:17 PM Kali: Ven: Just tell me who to shoot, cap. 8:34:29 PM Wynn: So that's all of them. 8:34:49 PM Iskandar: More like *I'm* not a high-strung control freak. 8:34:59 PM Wynn: Wynn starts writing in her book, clearly angry. 8:35:14 PM Wynn: Wynn glances up to glare at him. 8:35:18 PM Wynn: This could be important. 8:35:20 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari nods and offers Iskandar a hand to shake. "Aziz al-Awlari. Merchant of magical means." 8:35:50 PM Kali: Tarak: Now, now, folks. Let's not get all riled up. 8:36:02 PM Kali: Tarak catches Allys's eye. "... let's not get *more* riled up." 8:36:24 PM Wynn: Wynn finishes the scribble. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only person actually trying to figure out how to get back." 8:36:25 PM Iskandar: Iskandar takes the offered hand. "You didn't work out of Solitaire, did you? Talon or Tableau? 8:37:06 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Sadly, no. I was based primarily out of Khelekhurro. 8:37:22 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Born in Maninaata, but my parents moved when I was young. 8:37:29 PM Iskandar: Iskandar grins at Aziz. "Good! That means we never robbed you." 8:37:35 PM Wynn: ...and as it stands, I think I'm the only person with nothing to get back *to* so I'm really not sure why nobody else wants to take it seriously. 8:37:45 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I know you didn't rob me. I only bought my shop three days ago! 8:37:53 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I never even got to finish stocking it. 8:38:09 PM Kali: Tarak: Maybe I don't *want* you back with your previous teacher, ever think about that? 8:38:56 PM Nilani: All I've got back home is a pathetic little turnip garden and a jail cell that's slightly better than the sewers. 8:39:02 PM Wynn: I doubt you'd sabotage our return just to keep me from Markus. Besides, you could probably get me officially transferred to you anyway. 8:39:04 PM Iskandar: We were highwaymen. We would have robbed you on the road. 8:39:31 PM Iskandar: But we didn't, as we kept to Solitaire. 8:39:49 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Ah. I'll keep away from there, then. 8:39:58 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Assuming, y'know, we ever get home. 8:40:33 PM Kali: Tarak: ... and it *would* be fun to punch that smug bastard in the face. 8:41:07 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks back at Wynn. "I would have mentioned it sooner. Figured you would run into him on your own. " 8:41:23 PM Iskandar: He seemed okay. Ex-soldier, retired. 8:41:29 PM Iskandar: Didn't shoot me with an arrow. 8:41:33 PM Iskandar: Iskandar eyes Ven. 8:41:40 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a deep breath. 8:42:17 PM Wynn: So we have 26 people or creatures that have come from pods and only 23 that are still open.... and no idea why. 8:42:37 PM Wynn: Four of the pod creatures are dead. The vampire, his victim, the drider, and Hack. 8:43:00 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Maybe one of the creatures isn't dead 8:43:26 PM Wynn: I thought maybe... since Hack was Neogi, he might have come aboard last night in the fight on the last world... but Aziz said he saw the pod unseal. 8:43:56 PM Wynn: Those four are definitely dead. I saw them myself, and witnessed Nation disintegrating two of them. 8:44:15 PM Kali: Allys: I don't understand why it matters. 8:44:35 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Nation disintegrated the Neogi and one other... who were the other two? 8:44:40 PM Wynn: It doesn't make sense and it could be important. 8:45:02 PM Wynn: We killed the vampire, and Nation said he'd dump the two bodies in the positive energy tanks. 8:45:41 PM Kali: Tarak: Is there another pod room? 8:46:04 PM Wynn: Wynn turns to Allys. "Should I not be worried about this?" 8:46:21 PM Wynn: Not that I know of. 8:47:16 PM Kali: Allys: ... I don't know. If something bad comes aboard, it'll get taken care of. If nothing bad is here, I don't see what the problem is. 8:47:53 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little. "Pieran said the pod room was the key to the curse." 8:48:10 PM Wynn: If we can figure out the pods, how and when they take people, it might lead us to figure out *why*. 8:48:48 PM Iskandar: So the issue is that we have too few pods open for the number of people who say they came out of them. Right? 8:48:54 PM Wynn: Right. 8:49:25 PM Wynn: So either the pods are refilling, or there are three people who *didn't* come out of them. 8:49:50 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Perhaps they don't refill immediately? 8:50:00 PM Wynn: I was under the impression that they don't. 8:50:17 PM Wynn: I thought they didn't refill until the whole crew was dead... unless you tried to escape. 8:50:35 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Does death count as an escape? 8:50:59 PM Wynn: Not the way I'm talking about it. 8:51:11 PM Wynn: I mean if you're not on Nation when he plane-shifts, you get re-abducted. 8:51:28 PM Wynn: Raven tried a couple times. 8:51:39 PM Kali: Tarak: Maybe he's back in a pod. 8:52:35 PM Wynn: Wynn rubs her forehead with her right hand. "I'll just... keep track and we can see if something else happens to explain it. " 8:53:17 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...maybe it's because we haven't shifted since the dwarf's death. 8:53:24 PM Aziz al-Awlari: You said the pods re-grab you on shifting, right? 8:53:42 PM Aziz al-Awlari: When it tries to grab you and it can't cuz you're dead, maybe it seals. 8:53:50 PM Wynn: Sure, but I've done counts since the vampire and his victim were killed. 8:54:02 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Was it before or after the next shift? 8:54:50 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at the book. "That was... the second day we were here. Three weeks ago. I've done counts since then." 8:55:04 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Then I'm out of ideas. 8:55:31 PM Wynn: Wynn plops down in her chair, still rubbing at her temples. "I hate puzzles." 8:56:29 PM Kali: Tarak: Anybody here like 'em? 8:56:37 PM Kali: Allys: No. 8:57:13 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I'm going to go ransack Storage Room B for parts. I need to finish my portfolio project for Nation. Anyone want to come with, or should I just bring what I find back here? 8:58:02 PM Wynn: Just... keep your eyes open. 8:58:07 PM Kali: Tarak: I'll go with 'im. 8:58:22 PM Kali: Allys: Coward. 8:58:35 PM Kali: Tarak: Yeah, I'm jus' chickenshit. 8:58:40 PM Kali: He rolls his eyes. 8:58:54 PM Kali: Ven: This is boring, when can we rob somebody or blow something up? 8:58:58 PM Wynn: ...don't be too hard on him, Allys. 8:59:07 PM Kali: Allys glowers at Wynn. 8:59:24 PM Iskandar: You might have gotten yourself abducted onto the wrong cursed ship, Ven. 9:00:31 PM Wynn: Wynn grins *very* slightly at her. "I distracted you enough to keep you from breaking your oath." 9:00:46 PM Wynn: Besides... he's only doing what he thought was right. 9:01:54 PM Kali: Allys rolls her eyes. "I haven't come near to breaking my oath. Just because he's allowing himself to be *used* doesn't mean I'm going to hit him. Although I would *like* to." 9:02:17 PM Nilani: I'm out of sulfur. If you find me some sulfur and a place where nobody'll get hurt or be bothered by it, sure we can blow something up. 9:03:24 PM Kali: Ven: Good. S'borin' here. 9:03:45 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari clambers to his feet and puts his book away, making for the door, the hallway, and Storage Room B beyond. 9:03:55 PM Kali: Tarak: How do you know I'm not usin' her? 9:04:13 PM Kali: Allys rolls her eyes. "I'm not an idiot. Now run along with your charge." 9:04:20 PM Kali: Tarak shrugs and follows Aziz. 9:06:32 PM Kali: Ven: Right, so, we gonna count anything else? 9:06:55 PM Wynn: No. I think I'm done thinking for the night. 9:08:24 PM Wynn: .....I don't know if it'll help, but he *is* helping. 9:09:15 PM Iskandar: Who's helping? 9:09:21 PM Wynn: Tarak. 9:09:35 PM Kali: Allys: Helping with what? 9:10:07 PM Wynn: Well, after that night in the galley, she was effectively suicidal. 9:10:23 PM Kali: Allys: And he fucked her better, is that it? Please. 9:10:40 PM Wynn: No. Eww. 9:10:47 PM Kali: Ven: ... not sure what anybody's talkin' about, it's like a bad stage play. 9:10:56 PM Kali: Allys: And *there* we agree. 9:11:02 PM Kali: Allys: In any case, it's not your business. 9:11:34 PM Wynn: Wynn blushes and kind of bites her lip. 9:12:28 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. "HEy, you're right. Tarak even has an evil twin." 9:12:37 PM Wynn: I.... *might* have, sort of, not talked him out of it when he asked me to. 9:13:23 PM Kali: Ven: Really? 9:13:29 PM Kali: Allys: He *told* you? 9:13:37 PM Kali: Allys: Are you stupid? 9:13:54 PM Wynn: ...why is this about me being stupid now? 9:14:14 PM Kali: Allys: Why didn't you come to me! 9:14:18 PM Wynn: I told him to! 9:15:30 PM Kali: Allys: ... no one can control what he does but he himself. 9:15:45 PM Kali: Allys: He has to know he can't do it. 9:16:08 PM Kali: Allys: I don't know what his plan is, but he has to know. 9:16:18 PM Wynn: Well, maybe it's just the thought that she *might* still get what she wants that makes her not want to kill herself anymore. 9:16:25 PM Wynn: .....and do I want to know why? 9:16:48 PM Kali: Allys: No. And don't be absurd, she's too full of pride to do such a thing. Now, *if* you'll excuse me, I have work to do. 9:16:51 PM Kali: Allys sweeps out. 9:17:47 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a deep breath (again), and turns her attention toward her book. 9:18:04 PM Kali: Val turns up, yawning a little bit. 9:18:22 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles and waves at him 9:18:59 PM Wynn: Wynn is writing and doesn't notice. 9:19:08 PM Kali: Val: Hey, Nilani. 9:19:23 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods at Val. 9:19:34 PM Wynn: Wynn looks up and smiles. "Valerian." 9:20:13 PM Wynn: Oh, your coat's in my room still. It got a little messy, so I didn't want to carry it around. 9:20:41 PM Kali: Val smiles a little bit. "No worries." 9:20:55 PM Iskandar: Val, this is Ven, Ven, Val. 9:21:19 PM Kali: Ven and Val look at each other. Val doesn't tense up. It's very very obvious how much he doesn't tense up. 9:22:02 PM Kali: Val: Good evening. 9:23:40 PM Wynn: Tired? 9:24:00 PM Kali: Val: No, I just woke up from a nap. 9:25:58 PM Wynn: Wynn shuts her book and sits back in the chair. 9:26:07 PM Kali: Ven: Hey, you're from home. 9:26:29 PM Kali: Val: ... please don't stab me, I'm just getting used to the social cues here and I'd lose my place. 9:27:43 PM Wynn: Which reminds me... what exactly *do* you do to your enemies if not kill them? 9:28:09 PM Kali: Ven: Good enemies are like good wine. 9:28:20 PM Kali: Val: You have to savor them. It's a proverb. 9:28:49 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at one then the other. 9:28:52 PM Wynn: ..... 9:29:04 PM Nilani: Nilani stops reading for a bit, then resumes 9:29:53 PM Wynn: I don't think I'm quite understanding where the lines between captain, friend, and enemy are drawn. 9:30:36 PM Kali: Ven grins. "Sometimes there aren't any!" 9:30:42 PM Kali: Val: ... it's complicated. 9:30:51 PM Kali: Ven: 'sides, he's not a *literal* captain. Right, captain? 9:31:17 PM Wynn: Superior a better choice of words? 9:31:28 PM Iskandar: Yes, yes, it's funny to stab me. 9:32:28 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. "Don't encourage him." 9:32:47 PM Kali: Ven: It's not *funny*. 9:32:50 PM Kali: Ven sounds hurt. 9:33:23 PM Kali: Val: ... stabbing's usually meaningful. Even just ceremonial poking. Which... please don't let's do. I just woke up and it was going to be a nice evening. 9:34:05 PM Wynn: Would you like to sit? 9:34:40 PM Iskandar: Sorry, I only just recently learned that my traitorous second wasn't really being terribly traitorous when he was trying to kill me all those times. It takes some time to readjust. 9:35:01 PM Kali: Val: Yeah. 9:35:39 PM Kali: Ven: Not a traitor *at all.* 9:36:18 PM Iskandar: Apparently not. 9:36:28 PM Iskandar: Except you spent some of my hoard. 9:37:23 PM Kali: Ven: You owe me ten thousand gold pieces an' a pig, ya gecko. 9:39:35 PM Iskandar: Lies. 9:39:52 PM Wynn: Wynn gestures to the chairs nearby if he's still standing there. :D 9:40:16 PM Kali: Val pulls up a chair. 9:40:46 PM Kali: Ven: You lie! That carriage was at least ten thousand. 9:41:51 PM Iskandar: Maybe a thousand. The veneer was new, just piled on over an older carriage. 9:42:32 PM Kali: Ven: Eight at least! 9:42:41 PM Kali: Val: ... do they always fight like this? 9:42:48 PM Wynn: As far as I can tell. 9:42:50 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 9:43:14 PM Wynn: Ven's about the most argumentative person I've ever met. 9:43:15 PM Iskandar: A thousand. And the pig was probably a mimic. I did you a favor. 9:44:00 PM | Edited 9:44:30 PM Kali: Ven: I am not! You let that pig escape! Where's my pork chops, lizard? 9:45:17 PM Kali: Ven pokes Isk in the chest, scowling. 9:45:27 PM Wynn: Wynn leans over towards Val. "So this isn't normal where you're from?" 9:46:25 PM Iskandar: If you're dead set on eating mimic-meat, I'll see what I can do. 9:46:40 PM Kali: Val: Some couples do it that way, I guess. My parents were a little less... obvious about it. 9:47:32 PM Wynn: Doesn't seem like arguing like that would make for a good relationship. 9:48:18 PM Kali: Val: Some people like it. ... not my thing, though. 9:48:30 PM Kali: Ven: Probably tastes like lizard. 9:49:15 PM Wynn: It'd be hard to tell when the other person is just arguing for fun and when it crosses the line. I just... I don't think I get it. 9:49:27 PM Wynn: How do you know if they mean it? 9:50:02 PM Kali: Val: Context, mostly. Body language. It helps if you know the person really well, too. 9:50:28 PM Kali: Ven pokes Iskandar again. "A pig. And 11,000 gold. 'cos of interest." 9:50:40 PM Wynn: Seems it'd be really easy to hurt the other person, even if unintentionally. 9:50:53 PM Iskandar: Lies. 9:51:51 PM Kali: Val: Well, most people know their limits. 9:51:59 PM Wynn: Wynn leans a little closer and lowers her voice so they can't hear. "Think there's something there?" 9:52:23 PM Kali: Ven balls up a fist. "Say that again, lizard!" 9:52:25 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari returns with Tarak carrying an entire squad's worth of axes; he summarily takes over a table and begins littering it with construction tools, a bar of gold, and a number of gemstones 9:52:33 PM Kali: Val grins. 9:53:17 PM Wynn: Wynn whispers again. "Think he knows?" 9:54:01 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at Ven. "Lies. Lies lies lies." 9:54:18 PM Iskandar: Iskandar frowns. "Huh. You say a word enough, it starts to sound really weird." 9:54:20 PM Kali: Val shakes his head nope, nope, nope. 9:54:27 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles. 9:54:31 PM Kali: Ven pounces him, fist raised. 9:55:04 PM Wynn: Watch yourself, Ven. 9:55:32 PM Kali: Ven: RRARRGHH! 9:56:00 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari ignores the squabbling, carefully shaping gemstones with an adamantine chisel from his jeweler's kit 9:56:11 PM Iskandar: Iskandar probably gets punched before spitting a bit of lightning at Ven. 9:56:39 PM Wynn: You two knock it off. 9:56:46 PM Kali: Ven gets zapped, and shoves him away, glaring. 9:57:21 PM Kali: Val: Yeah, don't you have a bedroom? 9:57:21 PM | Edited 9:57:27 PM Iskandar: Anyway, you owe me for the thing with the albino. 9:57:57 PM Kali: Ven: I paid for three rounds that night, cheapskate! 9:58:10 PM Iskandar: And I *don't drink*! 9:58:38 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. "I really don't want to have to get in the middle of a fight tonight. I'm still a little sore." 9:59:05 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari carefully sets the chisel down and raises his voice to be heard over the din. "If the two of you can't stop making it hard to concentrate, I'm going to stop making this life-saving charm, and then you two can figure out who gets the thrill of murdering your crewmate to put him out of his misery." 9:59:05 PM Kali: Ven: ... oh, right. 9:59:26 PM Wynn: ...what charm? 9:59:26 PM Kali: Ven: Which one're we murderin'? 9:59:38 PM Kali: Val: We're not murdering *anyone.* Ick. 10:00:31 PM Iskandar: We were here first, and were already making it hard to concentrate when you came back in. 10:00:36 PM Kali: Ven stands up and brushes him or herself off, and adjusts his or her eyepatch. 10:00:52 PM Kali: Ven: Yeah! 10:01:08 PM Iskandar: I'm going to bed. 10:01:17 PM Wynn: Good night. 10:01:20 PM Kali: Ven: Yeah! 10:01:32 PM Iskandar: Iskandar waves vaguely and leaves. 10:01:34 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at him as he leaves 10:01:45 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Good, maybe now I can concentrate. 10:01:53 PM Wynn: What're you making? 10:01:57 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari returns to shaping gemstones into tiny replica of fruit 10:02:15 PM | Edited 10:02:58 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...Tarak told me about the incubus' condition. And the stopgap solution. 10:02:45 PM Wynn: Wynn glances at Tarak with an eyebrow raised. "And you can make something to fix it?" 10:03:22 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Yes. It won't be as neat and unobtrusive of a solution as a ring, but it'll work. 10:03:36 PM Kali: Tarak: Knew a succubus once. Don't ask. Please. 10:03:42 PM Kali: Ven follows Isk. 10:03:46 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Hopefully not in the carnal sense. 10:03:55 PM Wynn: I wasn't going to. I was just wondering what you told him. 10:03:58 PM Kali: Tarak: ... I said don't *ask.* 10:04:05 PM Nilani: Nilani also waves at Ven as they leave. 10:04:05 PM Kali: Tarak: Said we had one, is all. 10:04:35 PM Kali: Val: ... I won't. 10:04:41 PM Wynn: ...you might want to talk to your sister, by the way. 10:04:54 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I think he's heard that one before. From the horse's mouth, even. 10:05:23 PM Wynn: How long do you think it'll be before your charm starts to work? 10:05:38 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari is back to carefully chiseling away at gems - rubies into apples, sapphires into blueberries, amethysts into grape clusters, amber chunks into carrots 10:05:43 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...maybe a week? At most? 10:06:08 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Tarak. "Don't think he's got that long." 10:06:30 PM Kali: Tarak: Talkin' to my sister's about the last thing I want to do. 10:06:50 PM Kali: Tarak: ... and not you, Wynn. 10:07:11 PM Wynn: You know it makes the most sense. 10:07:36 PM Aziz al-Awlari: So we use him as a punishment, then. Next time someone evil assails the ship, we subdue one of them and throw them to the lion. 10:07:44 PM Wynn: No. 10:08:04 PM Wynn: He's dealt with enough forced killing. 10:08:04 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Why? We were only going to kill them. Solve a problem with another problem. 10:08:23 PM Kali: Tarak: Sense has nothing to do with it. 10:08:50 PM Kali: Tarak: And she's right, we're not makin' the demon kill anything else. Even if it's a demon. 10:09:13 PM Wynn: Then what is it if not sense? 10:09:23 PM Aziz al-Awlari: So we get him two evil things, and he drains them both half to death, and we kill them the rest of the way once he's sleeping off the feast. 10:09:41 PM Wynn: I said no. 10:10:25 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...then I'll do it, if you're so averse to killing the bad guys. Gods know I'm little more than dead weight on this ship, nothing I do is ever ready on time. 10:10:29 PM Wynn: He's not going to be forced to feed on anything anymore. 10:10:59 PM Wynn: And I have no problem with killing bad guys. 10:11:08 PM Wynn: Don't doubt me on that. 10:12:24 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Then throw me to him. I've advocated a fate marginally worse than death, for at least... four beings now, that I've never even met. That makes me a bad guy, right? Let me go slake his hunger, and you guys go on being actually useful. 10:12:36 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Problem solved, nothing of value is lost. 10:12:48 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari has at this point stopped even pretending to work on the charm 10:12:49 PM Wynn: Nothing would be lost if Tarak wasn't so stubborn anyway. 10:13:30 PM Wynn: And if you can make the charm, then do it. I'm just not sure he can go a week without feeding again. 10:13:32 PM Kali: Tarak: Nothing'll get *lost.* Quit yer worryin'. Allys'll fix it up. I just don't want you gettin' susceptible over time, is all. 10:14:10 PM Kali: Val: I offered to do it too. 10:15:26 PM Wynn: Wynn sits back again. 10:15:58 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari goes back to halfheartedly tapping at gems with his chisel 10:16:17 PM Kali: Tarak: No. This time it'll be me, or Allys. Somebody who's already dealt with this kinda thing. 10:16:42 PM Wynn: Yet you're worried about susceptibility over time. 10:16:44 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Can he spread it out over a couple of people, or does it have to be all from one person? 10:17:12 PM Wynn: I wasn't even affected when he... fed from me. 10:17:20 PM Kali: Tarak: Yeah, I don't have any, and you were lucky. 10:18:04 PM Aziz al-Awlari: How does the process even work? Demonology was an elective, and I... didn't elect. 10:18:27 PM Wynn: Takes someone's life energy through a kiss, or other various acts. 10:19:09 PM Kali: Tarak: Acts of affection. Kissing, sex... other things. 10:19:21 PM Aziz al-Awlari: And you're insisting that you be the one to do it? 10:19:54 PM Wynn: As I said, I already have once and was unaffected. If I can do it and prevent it from harming anyone else, then I should. 10:20:28 PM Aziz al-Awlari: And if you can't, we've lost a valuable member of the crew. 10:21:00 PM Wynn: He can stop himself from taking too much, and even if not, that's why Tarak would be there with his giant sword. 10:21:07 PM Kali: Tarak: Meanwhile, Allys an' me have both ... dealt with... similar problems before. 10:21:36 PM Kali: Val: ... maybe there's another option. Can we just... put him in a pod or something? Stasis? 10:21:43 PM Wynn: And I've found a particular safeguard against compulsion, but it's self-only. 10:21:47 PM Aziz al-Awlari: All he needs is life energy, right? Why not just siphon off a bit of the positive energy reactors? 10:22:07 PM | Edited 10:22:28 PM Nilani: He's a hitchhiker. He was never in a pod. 10:22:29 PM Aziz al-Awlari: It'd taste less animated and flavorful than he's probably used to, but it'd be filling. Like gruel. 10:22:31 PM Wynn: I don't know how any of that works or *if* it would. 10:22:48 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles. "Yeah, I don't think he'd like that much either." 10:23:35 PM | Edited 10:23:49 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Well if my options were gruel or lopping off a crewman's arm, with the promise that the ships medic could "probably" grow it back, and knowing that a week from now I'd never need to eat again no matter what I chose, I'd ask for seconds on the gruel. 10:23:52 PM Wynn: Besides, he's already turned down Allys' offer. 10:24:24 PM Kali: Tarak: Once he's hungry enough he won't be able to. 10:25:08 PM Wynn: ...you and Allys have each other to take care of. 10:26:09 PM Aziz al-Awlari: If your whole objection to this is "this way nobody has to suffer", then why not my way, where legitimately nobody has to suffer? 10:26:25 PM Wynn: Fred's still a somebody. 10:26:30 PM Aziz al-Awlari: And gruel isn't torture. 10:26:44 PM Kali: Tarak: ... that thing got kept as a sex slave and forced to kill people. We're not doing it to him again. 10:27:20 PM Wynn: Like I said, I don't know how or if your idea would work. Until I know it won't kill anyone, I'm going to keep to what I *do* know. 10:27:58 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Tarak, you're not listening to me. Positive energy is life energy. It's the raw energy that animates life. It's creation incarnate. If we could siphon some off and dilute it, it'd be exactly the sort of thing he drains from living beings now - raw life energy. 10:28:36 PM Aziz al-Awlari: It wouldn't bear the same distinguishing kinks and impurities that give people-life-energy their unique features, but it's why positive energy is used as healing energy now - it's what we channel when we use healing spells. 10:28:57 PM Wynn: ...but I can't just feed him by laying on hands. 10:29:17 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Because it's the wrong kind. It's like me trying to feed you wood. 10:29:24 PM Aziz al-Awlari: It's matter, and something can eat it, but not you. 10:29:42 PM Aziz al-Awlari: This is more like sugar-water. 10:29:45 PM Kali: Tarak: Simple way of findin' out. Nation. You got positive energy that'd feed an incubus? 10:29:46 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...or gruel. 10:30:46 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Nation's not omniscient. I doubt he's ever had to consider that. 10:31:43 PM | Edited 10:32:11 PM Aziz al-Awlari: And I doubt the positive energy reactors would be suitable as-is. I'd have to siphon some off and... dilute it. Twist it. I guess the analogy would be "cooking". 10:32:18 PM Wynn: Or I can just kiss him and be done with it. 10:32:57 PM Kali: Tarak: No. 10:34:11 PM Iskandar: Nation: The positive energy in my tanks is straight from the Positive Energy Plane. It's as likely to kill him as it is to help him. 10:34:35 PM Wynn: There ya go. 10:35:09 PM Nilani: Nilani was holding her book above herself, but you notice that it has descended closer to her face, eventually resting upon it. 10:35:34 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Nation, new hypothesis. If I were to siphon off a miniscule amount, and dilute it using life energy drawn in small increments from willing donors and non-sentient sources, could it be shaped into something that could be absorbed by an incubus for sustenance? 10:36:06 PM Wynn: .......which would be different from kissing him how? 10:36:12 PM Aziz al-Awlari: The burden is shared. 10:36:29 PM Aziz al-Awlari: It's more an act of the crew than the self-sacrifice of a paladin. 10:36:58 PM Kali: Tarak: Too goddamn complicated. 10:37:03 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Magic usually is. 10:37:07 PM Wynn: Implying there's something dishonorable in a paladin's sacrifice? 10:37:50 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Choosing one route over another because one is "easier". 10:38:09 PM Wynn: It's *known*. 10:38:22 PM Wynn: Your way could kill him. Or you, for that matter. 10:38:23 PM Aziz al-Awlari: And if we only did what we knew we'd still live in caves! Banging on rocks! 10:38:52 PM Aziz al-Awlari: We are ALIVE, damnit! All we KNOW is change! Every moment of your LIFE is something new, something you didn't know would work until just now! 10:39:05 PM Wynn: I brought him aboard. He's my responsibility. 10:39:25 PM Aziz al-Awlari: And I work here now too. He's my responsibility. As are you. 10:39:41 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Nobody appointed you captain. You don't get to choose who dies. 10:40:04 PM Kali: Tarak: Nope, but I get to choose what she can and can't do. I'm her teacher. So there is ... that. 10:40:05 PM Wynn: Wynn narrows her eyes at him. 10:40:20 PM Kali: Val: ... uh, nobody's dying here. We're not talking about that. 10:41:00 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Yeah? If her bright idea of kissing the incubus doesn't go exactly as planned, if he's just too hungry or Tarak sneezes incorrectly or somebody trips on a banana peel, she's dead. 10:41:25 PM Wynn: And? 10:42:04 PM Kali: Tarak: Maybe you're not listening. She's not doin' it. Period. 10:42:13 PM Wynn: If in that moment, the Saint decides not to protect me, I've fulfilled my duty. 10:42:35 PM Aziz al-Awlari: And you don't get to decide if you're allowed to die, any more than I do. We're all crew here. The difference is my way won't kill anyone. I won't use enough positive energy to kill anyone anywhere. It'll be too weak even at full strength to cause him irreparable harm. 10:42:43 PM Aziz al-Awlari: If it doesn't work, then we go back and we do your idea. But mine will work. 10:43:34 PM Iskandar: Nation: Unfortunately, there's no way of knowing *what* exactly you would need to add to the mixture to make it viable sustenance for an incubus or succubus. A ring or charm of sustenance is the easiest and safest solution. 10:43:53 PM Aziz al-Awlari: And I'm making one of those. But he needs to eat this week, and the charm won't take effect immediately. 10:44:03 PM Aziz al-Awlari: It takes a week to work. 10:44:17 PM Kali: Tarak: And until then, Allys or me will take care of it. 10:44:43 PM Iskandar: Nation: And creating the apparatus needed to do what you describe would likely take more than a week. 10:45:20 PM Aziz al-Awlari: That's suggesting it would be an apparatus. I was just going to do a one-time magical construction of runes and a focus. It wouldn't survive the procedure. 10:45:26 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...by it, I mean the device. 10:45:30 PM Wynn: Wynn mutters under her breath, "And you know nothing of what it means to be a paladin." 10:46:19 PM Aziz al-Awlari: No, but I know simple logistics. They taught me that in class. If you die here, that's at least five years of good acts that will never happen. 10:46:39 PM Aziz al-Awlari: And that's assuming we can't break the curse of the pod-room. 10:47:04 PM Aziz al-Awlari: If we can, your prognosis of good-deed-doing goes up to ten or twenty. Longer, if you eat right and get a healthy exercise regimen of smiting the evil. 10:47:16 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Is one death, right now, worth more than twenty years of service? 10:47:23 PM Aziz al-Awlari: That sounds like shit math to me. 10:47:48 PM Wynn: Wynn simply glares. 10:48:10 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Go ahead. Get mad at me. Spend the next five years hating me. I don't care. 10:48:18 PM Aziz al-Awlari: You'll be alive to do it. And that's what matters. 10:48:29 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari goes back to his crafting with renewed zeal 10:49:05 PM Kali: Val: ... can we not talk about killing my girlfriend? 10:49:25 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I'd love to stop talking about killing your girlfriend. Tell her to stop bringing it up. 10:51:00 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Nation, in four and a half hours when I finish this charm, I'll need a nap. After that can you direct me to the positive energy reactors so I can see what I'm working with? 10:51:25 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes and sits back again. 10:51:28 PM Kali: Tarak eyes Wynn. "... I don't care what he does. You're not doin' it." 10:51:40 PM Kali: He waves his flask at Wynn to punctuate his sentence and then walks out. 10:52:22 PM Wynn: Wynn closes her eyes and rubs her forehead a little. 10:56:14 PM Iskandar: Nation: I'll get you a small amount of positive energy in a proper container for you to experiment with. 10:56:28 PM Aziz al-Awlari: That would be more than I could have hoped for. Thank you. 10:58:22 PM Iskandar: Nation: My reserves aren't unlimited, so I'd rather not risk a direct siphon right now. My power source relies the reaction from positive and negative energy interacting -- I have to keep the ratios perfectly balanced or... bad things. 11:01:03 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Yes, tearing holes in the fabric of time, infinitely sustaining chain reactions, the heat-death of the planes, I did actually stay awake in Planar Mechanics. I understand. 11:01:41 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari somehow managed to sound completely bored while talking about the heat-death of reality. Strike one from the bucket list. 11:02:57 PM Iskandar: Nation: and besides all that, you wouldn't let someone you just met have access to your heart for an experiment, would you? 11:03:22 PM Nilani: Nilani picks the book off her face and continues reading. 11:03:23 PM Aziz al-Awlari: That... is true. I thought of it more of a fuel tank, but I suppose the same goes true for my stomach. 11:05:28 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Could you bring a spare container, and a few extra yards of whatever you use as a conductor-slash-cable to channel the energy through? 11:05:55 PM Wynn: Wynn looks over at Val. "My brain's had about enough for today. If you want to walk with me, I can give you your coat.... though... it'll still need to be cleaned." 11:06:13 PM Kali: Val has fallen asleep. 11:06:26 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Cute. Carry him to bed I guess? 11:06:40 PM Iskandar: Nation: I'll see what I can do. 11:06:47 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Sleep well, both of you. I'll be up for a few more hours at least. And thank you, Nation. 11:07:28 PM Wynn: Wynn takes one of Val's hands and rubs his shoulder to wake him. 11:08:53 PM Kali: Val mumbles. 11:09:21 PM Wynn: Come on... you shouldn't sleep in a chair, and I'm not going to try to carry you right now. 11:10:48 PM Kali: Val: Right, right. 11:11:02 PM Kali: He stands up, rubbing his eyes a little bit. "Sorry." 11:11:14 PM Wynn: Nothing to apologize for. 11:11:18 PM Wynn: Good night, everyone. 11:11:36 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Sleep well... and for the record, I'm sorry we had to fight. 11:11:52 PM Wynn: There wasn't a fight. 11:12:09 PM Aziz al-Awlari: It felt like one... and I regret that. 11:12:20 PM Wynn: And I can't expect you to understand. 11:12:51 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Why not? You expect you to understand. 11:13:41 PM Wynn: Because I've only told one person on this ship about it. 11:14:07 PM Kali: Val kisses Wynn on the cheek and then toddles off to bed. 11:14:29 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Go to bed. You're making him worry. This can wait. 11:14:48 PM Wynn: .....we don't share a room. I'm sure he knows how to find his bed. 11:15:14 PM Wynn: But today has been long and I do need to rest, so good night. 11:15:21 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Sleep well. 11:15:31 PM Wynn: Wynn takes her shield and book and leaves! 11:15:51 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...you'll have five long years to explain it to me. I'll make sure of it. 11:16:07 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari spends the rest of the night toiling away on his charm